Fascination et Lycanthropie
by Nashja
Summary: La vie est ainsi faite.. et Quand deux être ont un destin lié par la fatalité. Iliyan et Lilian lier par les sombres dessins de la déesse Aspholas..
1. Chapter 1

** - Fascination et Lycanthropie –**

1ère partie : l'assemblage du commun des mortels

_**Prologue**_

Lorsque que je regarde la lune, je suis comme happé par cette atmosphère de quiétude qu'elle répand en moi. Il y a longtemps déjà, je voulais faire fi du monde qui m'entourait pour pénétrer ce monde de clarté que cet astre produisait pour moi. Car oui je me l'appropriais et dans une méditation profonde elle m'emmenait. Un jour prochain je raconterai à mon fils ces rêves étoilés pour lui rappeler que cette fascination n'est pas toute récente. Et que jadis les hommes vénéraient déjà l'astre lunaire comme un phare au firmament.

Eclairant nos vaines existences.

Mais tout n'est pas que désespoir en ce monde. Et chaque peuple au fil du temps compris que ce ciel magique. Où s'épanouissent mille créations. Recèle de par ses éclats. La richesse de la beauté stellaire.

Non nous ne sommes pas les créateurs. Nous ne pourrons remplacer la nature, hélas trop souvent meurtrière. Mais ce que nous créons est bien à nous.

Le savoir lunaire ses influences sur notre monde. Chaque parcelle de ce ciel ne cesse de renfermer une part de fascination. Alors nous leurs avons donné des noms, des mythes.

Pour encrer en nous cet astre de toujours, qui perdure encore et cela depuis la nuit des temps. Que pouvons nous, nous targuer d'avoir contempler le monde de ce point de vu spatial. Voir les civilisations naître puis disparaître en laissant toutefois à chaque passage une part d'elles même perdurant sur la terre. Forgeant ainsi les peuples à venir.

Bien des désastres eurent lieux, mais qu'importe elle est toujours la brillant de mille éclats. Dans son fin halo d'arc en ciel crée par mon observation bien trop intense pour être innocente. Oui bien peu de chose sont innocentes en moi. Mes rêves sont emplis de cet astre.

Une domination pour moi et mon corps. Une vie comme passée au crible par une intense douleur qui sommeille en moi et qui ne me permet pas de contrôler cette sensation qui se crée le long de ma colonne vertébrale. 'La peur'

Le loup en moi est là, fasciné par cette beauté qui l'appelle.

Et tandis que mon corps s'étire, que mon humanité s'étiole.

Je rêve et j'espère qu'un jour tout prendra fin. Que l'astre pansera mes plaies comme il panse déjà mon cœur. Et que dans sa grande fourberie fatale influence, elle me laissera en paix aux plaisirs de la vie ou de la mort. Tel sera son choix. Je le respecterai. Mais la vie est ainsi faite.

Jamais je n'aurai d'enfants puisque seul dans la nuit personne ne voudra d'un être tel que moi

Et jamais au grand jamais je n'imposerai ce fardeau à nul autre que moi-même. Ainsi pour le plus grand bien des hommes je vis sur cette colline isolée que déjà la ville tente de rattraper

Oh insolite progrès. Il n'a de cesse de poursuivre mon âme en peine.

Et la nuit déjà me rappelle à mon propre sort. Demain du sang maculera mes mains

Et je prie désormais pour que ce ne soit pas celui d'un humain.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 1 : Cœur de Loup, Esprit faible, Come to an untimely end (Mourir avant l'âge)**_

Je ne pensais pas un jour en arriver là, à cette conclusion mortelle aussi bien pour moi que pour ces autres dont je ne connais pas les noms. Je suis faible, un esprit faible emprisonné dans un corps énormément puissant. Ce même corps est pour moi une prison, un enfer de tous les instants. Je dis cela et malgré toutes les implications que ma situation impose.

Je suis là encore à espérer une petite lueur d'espoir, la même que ma mère avait eu jadis envers son fils. La chair de sa chair, son enfant, qu'elle avait supplié. Et j'entends encore la nuit les cris de cette mère me suppliant sans cesse de l'épargner. Mais la bête en moi brûlait d'une rage non contrôlable par un esprit tel que le mien. Faible je suis né, faible je suis devenu ce monstre, trop faible pour échapper à sa morsure fatale. Trop faible pour en vouloir réellement à ce père qui par une sombre nuit d'hiver entra dans ma chambre pour m'ôter la vie, et trop stupide. Je me suis enfuit pour sauver ma vie au lieu de m'éviter toutes ces souffrances et en finir une fois pour toute. Laisser ce même père déchirer ma vie en finir avec cet enfer de tous les jours. Chaque nuit je refais sans cesse ce rêve. Je meurs sur le parquet du salon, ma mère à mes côtés suppliant mon retour à la vie et là soudain un cri de rage se fait entendre. Je ne réalise pas tout de suite mais ce bruit venait du tréfonds de mes cordes vocales

Un grognement, celui de la bête en moi. Je me relève prenant cette mère, cette nouvelle proie à présent, mes griffes s'enfonçant dangereusement dans ce cou si fin. Cette peau si pâle, que mon paternel avait tant aimé autrefois. Ma rage redouble le voyant lui, défendre cette victime.

Dernière parcelle de sa famille. Meurtri je suis meurtri. Qu'il ait voulu me tuer.

Et que maintenant, il ne montrait aucun repentit. Mais du désespoir en voyant sa compagne à l'agonie. Et c'est alors où le loup en moi redouble de puissance, de rage. Effaçant toute présence humaine en moi, écrasant mon esprit faible, me privant de mes cinq sens, privé de ma propre volonté, privé de mon libre arbitre.

Au matin je me réveille les mains ensanglantées. Mon corps gisant nu après cette transformation. Nu dans le sang de se qui fut naguère une famille heureuse. Mon père jadis était un lycanthrope. Puis comprenant que moi par la même occasion j'avais hérité de la même anomalie. Il voulu un soir m'ôter la vie. Mais, ce fut vain. La bête inconnue en moi s'avéra plus puissante que celle de son géniteur. Et je gisais, là mon corps baignant dans le sang de ceux qui m'avaient tant aimé. Pas tant que cela à en juger par la rage que cette nuit l'enfant de dix ans avait pu voir dans les yeux paternels. Mais la pire des visions qui s'offrit a lui. Fut la vision de sa mère suppliant la clémence de son fils.

Et chaque nuit, je revois en rêve la vision d'horreur qui m'accueillit ce matin là ma mère et mon père baignant dans leur sang. D'énormes marques de crocs marquant leurs bras et leurs jambes. Et mes mains maculées de leur sang. Moi naguère leur enfant. Désormais monstre de dix ans. Maintenant le monstre de 30 ans que je suis devenu parcourt le monde à la recherche d'un autre loup qui pourra, je l'espère. Venir à bout de cette rage cruelle assoiffée de sang qui bouillonne en moi. Et je supplie chaque loup qui m'attaque de frapper vite et de ne point se tromper en visant mon cœur. Et même dans l'agonie, la bête lutte refait surface.

-----------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 2 un assemblage … un réveil ? Comment faire face ?**_

Elle brille au loin

Excentricité de mère nature.

Comment cet astre dont le pouvoir, si apaisant pour mon cœur.

Pourquoi n'est-il que torture pour mon corps ?

Ce corps qui se voit destitué chaque jour un peu plus de sa vie.

Les dernières parcelles d'humanité dégénèrent en moi. Bientôt je ne serai plus que folie meurtrière. Dévasté, je suis dévasté. Je vis au jour le jour attendant le moment funeste qui revient sans cesse. Qui suis-je ? Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter le sort qui est le mien? Je ne sais pas. Mais pourquoi après tout. Pourquoi devrais-je le savoir ? La nature a décidé pour moi. Sans mon consentement. Enfin, apparemment. Peut être l'ais-je souhaité ? Alors je n'ai que ce que je mérite. Mais une voix en moi me répète sans cesse. _« Si tel est ton destin, pourquoi lutter ? »_ Pourquoi sans répit je m'inflige toutes ces questions existentielles ? Mais dans ce trou béant qu'est ma vie une seule réponse me vient à l'esprit « _Je lutte parce que c'est là seule chose que je puisse faire dans ma vie »_

Me battant contre moi-même pour éviter des pertes humaines.

Un rayon de soleil vient une fois de plus de mettre fin à un sommeil réparateur. Lorsque tombe la nuit sur ma triste existence. L'ultime délivrance de la nuit. Le sommeil, une nuit sans les conséquences de l'astre. Mais très vite je m'aperçoit que ce rayon n'est en rien pareil à celui auxquels je me suis habituer. Il est froid tout comme l'air qui m'entoure. Les yeux fermés au monde je ne sens plus l'odeur de la forêt toute proche. La rivière où est-elle passée ? La lune n'est pas levée ? Mon corps je le sens nu sous un…un drap ?...Brusquement mes yeux se sont alors ouverts. Tellement vite que j'en suis encore aveuglé par cette lumière qui agresse mes sens Lycanthropes.

--------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 3: An Artistic Lunar Brightness **_

_Human Heart …Simply or__ forever in the Dark_

_Les jours de pleine lune mon Coeur se déchire. La porte vers un espace oublier s'ouvre alors. Pendant que ma raison s'étiole et que mon corps d'homme s'évapore. La nuit éclaire les égarés du passé et lorsque mon esprit s'éloigne que pourrais-je invoquer, la folie ? Où une présence fortuite d'un esprit malsain dans une enveloppe toute aussi perfide. Oui perfide peu exprimer la noirceur de mes pensées. L'horreur de vivre dans se schéma inextricable, la vie. La lune est mon guide, ma maîtresse perfide, mon espoir de liberté, mon tout, ma vie._

Toute la journée j'ai lutté contre l'envie de me lever, fermant les yeux à chaque venue. Retenant ma respiration devenue saccadée, sans doute due à cette douleur lancinante qui m'emprisonne dans cet abîme de souffrance. Et pour cause, je constatais dès mon éveil les nombreux bandages et autres plâtres enserrant mon corps dans son intégralité.

Ne réagissant pas aux demandes de l'infirmière, mais ne perdant pas une miette de leurs conversations qui ne m'apprirent seulement que quelques bribes. Quelques indices. Je souffrais de multiples fractures. En effet mes côtes ainsi que mes deux jambes me ranimait avec force, moi qui me perdait de tant à autres dans le floue de ma demi conscience. Sans doute le contre coup de je ne sais quel accident.

Pourquoi ? Comment ais-je survécu ?

Ainsi malgré tous mes efforts je ne suis pas parvenu à me souvenir …

À rattraper cette bride de réalité restante après chacune de mes mutations…

Je suis seul depuis la nuit tombée …seul avec moi-même …avec mes pensées.

Ne pouvant me débattre dans ce marasme qui m'assaille de questions…

Qu'ais-je encore fais? Ou plus important encore…

Combien de personnes sont-elles mortes par ma faute… ?

Mes blessures ne me permettent pas de me dresser en position assise …

Je peux seulement apercevoir l'éclat de la lune descendante par le truchement d'une lucarne voilée de quatre barreaux. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort ? Es-ce le sort ou la vie qui s'acharne sur moi ? Je ne crois pas en la destinée. Mais si vous me posiez la question en ce moment même je serai prêt à y croire enfin. Car je paye chaque jour d'avantage le prix de ma condition.

**Le patient Mr Iliyanisan Cadarov comporte plusieurs plaies thoraciques ainsi que le déplacement d'un des membres inférieurs, deux plâtres ont été positionnés. Mais la plaie au crâne devenant inquiétante il me semble opportun de prévoir un scanner **…_elle se stoppa dans son élan, gênée par les propos qu'elle allait tenir_

**le patient présente aussi de nombreuses contusions au niveau de la colonne vertébrale **_ajouta t-elle promptement _**et …enfin, je vous ai appelé pour ça ….Docteur** _dit-elle en murmurant_

**Je vois. …je comprend votre gêne….Loina je suis sur qu'un test pourra nous en dévoiler davantage….mais je pense que nous n'aurons aucun problème la prochaine pleine lune est prévue dans trois semaines…d'ici là** …

**Oui nous prendrons les mesures nécessaires….** _dit-elle en partant_** je …j'ai d'autres patients à voir docteur…bonne journée….**

**Oui vous aussi**_**…**__dit-il en se retournant vers le lit où Iliyan dormait à points fermés…le docteur….Ohlyer posa délicatement une main sur le torse du Lycanthrope….sa main…une main de loup garou également…en effet on pouvait y apercevoir de légères traces de combats nocturnes ainsi qu'un bandage recouvrant une plaies autrefois béante….une ancienne blessure datant de la dernière transformation du docteur…_

**Je sais ce que tu ressens. Cruauté est ton nom**

_(Iliyanisan signifiant « Cruauté » dans le langage des premiers habitants, le langage des Lycanthropes…)_

Aussitôt que le docteur fût partit, je tentais une énième fois de me dégager de ce lit. En vain. Ne sachant que trop bien le sort qu'il me réservait. Non pas que je ne veuille point de leurs soins. Mais je ne voulais pas de leur compassion, ni de foyer. Sans attache, je ne souhaite qu'une chose au plus profond de mon être, ne pas devenir un fardeau et mourir loin de tous. Mes efforts parvinrent tout de même à une conclusion très engageante pour ma condition. Parvenu au bord du lit, mon corps bascula d'un bloc, m'offrant l'inconscience d'un sommeil profond.

_La lune éclaira voluptueusement le dos du Lycanthrope évanouie aux pieds de son lit._

_La mort ne fut pas sa délivrance…et il se retrouva bien vite dans son lit le matin venu...grâce au bon soin du docteur. Il ne voulait pas de leur aide. Il voulait mettre fin à ses jours._

_-------------- _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 4 : une prison d'ébène … Salt in our wounds…**_

_Mon corps…réceptacle de mes peines, enveloppe dont la douce respiration ne réchauffe nullement le cœur de l'égaré ; que je suis, perdu , mon esprit papillonne dans ce marasme ; mes peurs. Mettant définitivement un frein à toute envies de plénitude…wander_

_Nous possédons tous en nous une part de mystère. Pour les autres elle fait partie de nous. Mais ils ne peuvent ne serais-ce que l'effleurée du doigt, car en chacun de nous vit un être diamétralement opposé à nos convictions externes. Cet être avec lequel je suis en conflit perpétuel. En moi subsistent trois entités bien distinctes et dont les avis divergent. Je ne parle pas de dédoublement de personnalité ou autres maladies mentales du même acabit. Non je veux bien sur parler du moi extérieur, de l'enfant qui y réside et du loup qui assaille ces deux êtres. Un peu compliquée comme façon de penser. Je ne pense pas. L'esprit humain est aussi complexe que le ciel est rempli d'étoiles. En somme nous avons d'infinis possibilités pour décrire l'esprit de l'homme, ingrat, doté de bonté. Mais aussi d'une détresse incommensurable face à sa propre mort._

_Voilà qui résume un peu la situation. Le moi extérieur tends à s'éloigner des autres. Tandis que l'enfant en moi est épris d'un besoin de socialisation d'appartenance propre à chaque être humains. Et tapis au fond de moi, la bête guette les moments de faiblesses, me submerge de ses visions d'horreurs et prends le contrôle lorsque mon esprit fragilise ses barrages. Et dans mon cœur ensanglanté la peur ne peut que survivre, encrant ses racines au plus profond de mon être. Le jour se lève et déjà je regrette d'être ici. Là, dans cet état. Non pas que l'inconscience ne me fût pas salutaire, mais au fond de moi une menace, latente, attend son heure. Le prix de cette vie est parfois bien trop sévère pour ma flamme_

_La clarté de la lune, oh éternelle flamme de mon cœur, apaisante. Garde moi auprès de toi._

_Mène moi loin de se monde …enveloppe moi de cette clarté qui te rend si particulière à mes yeux. Bien sur tu ne fera rien pour remédier à mon malheur…mais peux tu l'amoindrir…_

_---------------_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 5 : It's easy for him to**__** fall in despair….**_

_**Dans ton Coeur elle brille.**_

_**Oh attractive et terrifiante clarté.**_

_**Elève tes rayons mordorés. Apaise les sens de l'homme qui ne sait quel obscure traversée l'attend sur la voie de la clémence...**_

**_---------------------------------_**

_(Bureau des enregistrements le soir de l'hospitalisation d'Iliyan )_

**Docteur ou nous signale l'arrivée imminente de trois blessés…et d'un blessé en particulier **_signala Loina avec empressement_

**Quelle heure ? **

**Pardon docteur ?** _fit-elle incrédule_

**L'heure de l'accident** ? _…sont visage tout à coup beaucoup plus inquiet qu'auparavant_

**Nous somme un jour de pleine lune en effet…et d'après les ambulanciers l'accident ne date pas de plus d'une heure**_**…**__la compréhension se lisant sur son visage_

**Préparer le laboratoire des analyses doivent être effectuées…**

Oui docteur…tout sera prêt…

Ils vont arrivés dépêchez vous…. »

_Ce jour la lumière vespérale m'amena une visite quelque peu attendue. Il me fallut me résigner à l'inévitable confrontation. Me contentant de contrer se qui semble à vu d'œil._

_Une introspection en règle de ma personne psychique._

_Et c'est ainsi qu'un homme de forte corpulence entra dans modeste prison de neutralité, en référence à la blancheur de ces murs dont j'exécrais le manque de reflets lunaires. Une forte carrure, un docteur quelque peu apaisant à en juger par le visage placide qu'il afficha en entrant. Mais malheureusement pour moi il semble que je sois très mauvais juge. La description mentale de mon entourage n'étant que très approximative. Pour mon plus grand malheur. Ceci dit je vis donc le docteur Ohlyer s'approcher de moi, ses yeux deux puits sans fond teintés d'une lueur argenté en périphérie de leur iris. Signe de son appartenance au monde des égarés de la nuit. Les captifs. Morose et nocturne destination. Sombre constat de ma vie._

_Son visage capturant un rictus accueillant brisa le fil de mes pensées._

**Bonjour…bien dormis ?…**_dit-il pour lui-même …plus une affirmation pour le lycanthrope …en effet la lune ne fut nullement pleine la veille…un soulagement de tous les instants pour le docteur…ne sachant comment réagir face à un Iliyan en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs ...et blesser de surcroît.._

_Iliyan feignant l'innocence …dormant à point fermé et ainsi donc nullement au fait de la présence de l'opportun…_

**Vous êtes parfaitement conscient à chacune de mes visites …il serait temps de montrer signe de vie sinon… je vais penser à vous emmenez à la morgue….**

**Si cela pouvait être possible…**_dit-il en ouvrant les yeux pour plonger son regard dans ceux de son homologue …_

**La mort n'est qu'un renouveau**_ …dit-il en s'asseyant paisiblement devant son patient médusé par tant d'aplomb venant de se loup travesti en sauveur _

**Mais la mort ne prévient pas …son orientation n'oscillant jamais dans la voie opportune de ma liberté …**_fermant ses yeux…appréciant la drogue qui coulait dans se veines …rendant la douleur de ses blessures supportables…trop supportables à son goût …pas assez dissuasive pour le loup qui rongeait son frein…attendant une nouvelle faille dans le système_

**Sais tu pourtant que le temps est un espace cyclique, le loup tapi en toi n'incarne que le renouveau. Tous ces événements se doivent d'êtres et peu importe tes attachements de mortels.**

_Iliyan __ouvrit alors brusquement les yeux…_ **alors si je dois souffrir de mes actes je préfère continuer à les assumer en pesant leurs conséquences sur ma vie et celle d'autrui**

_Son visage fût traverser par une vision d'horreur créant un faciès de pur dégoût …ses parents…et bien d'autres victimes …femmes et enfants à qui il ôta la vie…puis revenant à la réalité il s'aperçu qu'il était à nouveau seul…le docteur était parti le laissant en tête à tête avec lui-même et son passé…le laissant seul au cœur de l'obscurité de son être_

_----------_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 6 : Set In Opposition……**_

_La vie …Oh hallucination volatile …Mon corps parcouru de toute cette puissance…_

_Le commencement de ma petite vie ne fut pas des plus agréable…_

_Je veux bien évidement signaler par là même …mes victimes…d'abord …ma femme…affiliation sentimentales oblige…étant ma compagne je me devais de lui communiquer ma position en premier…à savoir ma nouvelle condition de lycanthrope et fier de l'être…et bien décider à en profiter…_

_Liliannfreke Vodclav est mon nom…je parcoure la landes nuits est jours profitant du bien être que me procure la métamorphose…la douleur exquise de mes os se fracturant et se reformant …_

_une mutation brutale et affligeante de douleur…déclenchant la mortification de tous mes sens…me ramenant la vie comme jamais…_

_--------------------------_

**Homo lupus. Marquis des enfers. Douce dualité, rude réalité.**

**La Lycanthropie maladie assimiler à une pathologie ou toxicomanie**_** (belladone, pavot, datura).**_**Phénomène hallucinatoire sévère. Le Loup réel étant au service du diable sous sa forme lupine, manipulé, incarnation du mal.**

**----------------**

_**Liliannfreke Vodclav **_

_ Mon corps éveiller aux sens de la nuit…au service de ma quête celle pour qui …je décida dix ans auparavant de larguer toutes me attaches…_

_La recherche d'autres que moi…fier …et fort …des loups en puissance…mais surtout _

' _L' Homo Lupus' dont tous parlent…celui qui …venant de l'enfer …guidera son peuple vers lumière….et semble t-il introuvable …inaccessible …ces fables n'étant que chimères pour la plus grande majorité..._

_D'aucun raconte avoir aperçu un loup puissant…là ou auparavant il n'y avait aucune meute…mais peut être le trouverais-je…lorsque la lune s'éveillera…_

_Elle me guidera vers lui …je le sais… je le sens….ma vie ne peut pas que se résumé à cette quête…je suis persuadé…qu'un jour mes prières seront exaucées et que je trouverai cet éphèbe …ce dieu …si précieux à mon cœur…_

_Pour le moment je croupis dans se qui semble être une chambre d'hôpital…mes sens égarés par l'accident qui frappa mon véhicule deux jours auparavant …se fût se soir fatidique…la plus belle et la plus éclatante des pleines lune qui m'ai été donné de voir…tant d'éclat…de puissance en moi …_

_Et maintenant je digresse sur ce lit d'hôpital en observant mes membres enserrés de bandages …et cette torture de tous les instants lorsque j'aperçois l'infirmière … Loina se nomme t-elle d'après son badge…Une jeune beauté…une gracieuse victime…que ne ferais-je pas… pour pouvoir goûter à sa chair….cette frustration …mon corps laissant échapper un gémissement rauque…de prédateur...faisant fuir ma proie…Si frêle…si jeune…elle ne voulu bien évidement pas m'expliquer l'évènement…résultant de mon infirmité momentanée…l'origine perfide de ce contre temps dans ma quête…._

_----_

_**Iliyanisan Cadarov **_

_Dans le calme de cette matinée….mon réveil quelque peu vespéral …pour le moins incongru …bref… inhabituel … mon corps ne réclament nul allongement de son temps de paix imparti…Vainement …je tente de me lever…mes plaies me lançant à nouveau leurs piques acérées…_

_Mes bras ne donnant pas dans la finesse… me lâchant en plein mouvement …et je retombe lourdement sur le lit…mes sens en alertes écoutant la beauté de la vie qui m'entoure…._

_Là juste à côté de ma chambre j'entend …_

_Quelques murmures …deux enfants …une petite fille…Isa…d'après l'appel de son camarade de chambrée…Tanis…deux charmantes créatures illuminant de leurs doux reflets d'innocence le réveil d'un malpropre …un lycanthrope écoutant leur vies…témoins opportun de se moment de gaîté…qu'il n'a jamais eu étant jeune…_

_La Lune est ma sœur…ma maîtresse…mon espoir…et je brûle du désir de rencontrer un jour le monde des vivants de l'astres…comme un rêve…éphémère existence…et après…et après …mon souhait se réalise…plus rien…mais une certitude…mon inexistence…un vœux réaliser. Et leurs murmures…à présents se muent en rires…de joie…comment il pourrait en être autrement. Et pour rajouté à mon humeur….._

_La lune ne se montra pas la veille…nulle délivrance…je ne serai peut être pas mort à temps …avant la prochaine visite de ma belle...cette détresse en moi …déforme mes pensées…prêtant à ces rires joyeux et innocents quelques intonations sarcastiques…ironiques…caustiques…euphoriques…réduisant à néants mes espoirs…arracher à mon cœur…comme pétales de fleur…_

_Oh douce rose comme ta beauté resplendissante illumine notre être de ce bonheur ineffable …égaillant le cœur de l'homme …s'émerveillant devant la beauté de notre terre…mais pourtant. Aussi belle soit-elle…son-ce des épines qui m'arrachent de tels cri de douleur. Et je continu mon chemin au cœur de la nuit ne sachant trop …où …et comment atteindre ma destination celle qui mènera à la paix …et la vie dépose pourtant …inexorablement ses barrages de souffrance…_

_Jadis je fût heureux de vivre …bien avant tout ceci …il m'arrive de me sentir vivant et heureux lorsque je contemple la lune…Oh maîtresse…déesse de mes nuits renaît à la clarté…éclaire mes nuits mes peines …mais veines tentatives…mon combat de mortel…_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 7 : Vercolac (1)…**_

**L'hiver, s****ombre saison, rappelant à elle ses disciples…les ramenant lentement mais sûrement vers le premier jour de leur mortification.**

**La terre s'endors…mais aussi naturelle qu'elle soit…nous ne pouvons oublier l'ironie du sort…lorsqu'elle …**

**oh perfide maîtresse …nous nourrissait de tendres fruits…**

**elle fût pleine d'espoir pour nos cœurs avides…mais….maintenant que sa fine couche argileuse recouvre peu à peu notre dernière résidence…quelle foutaise…qu'elle douce utopie que de l'avoir un jour bénie pour ses bienfaits….**

**-----------------------------**

_Non loin de là …dans l'aile ouest de l'hôpital…Le Docteur Ohlyer enseignait …_

_Ses cours portant sur la Lycanthropie…un sujet fortement contreverser et qui tenait à cœur au professeur…Un petit comité d'élèves se réunissant chaque mercredi soir …permettant ainsi d'assouvir leurs soif de connaissances…_

_Assis confortablement ils conversaient sereinement sur les légendes…se concentrant essentiellement sur la Lycanthropie …fascination du Docteur…_

_Une pièce sobre servait de classe …un ancien laboratoire...en effet j'en veux pour preuve…la présence de plusieurs armoires où étaient entreposé divers appareils de mesure….ainsi qu'un évier servant pour de nombreuses et anciennes préparations ….tout ceci d'une parfaite propreté…comme si l'on eu fait une expérience la veille…mais pourtant inutilisé…depuis ce fameux soir ou le docteur ne trouva plus la force de faire les tests lui-même…reléguant cette tâche à sa plus fidèle infirmière Loina …._

_Brave jeune fille …ingénieuse et talentueuse…sa fille adoptive…._

**Ainsi donc comme je vous le disais**_…dit-il en se servant un café…_

**vous disiez avoir découvert deux nouveaux Lycanthropes…Mis à part vous-même…**_répondit Gyhnae une élève_

**mais est-ce aussi rare de trouver vos semblables…je sais que cela paraît…** _reprit Darlan le camarade de Gyhnae_

**indiscret** _le coupa t-elle….outrée…_**comment oses tu lui demander se genre de chose …ne sais tu pas combien la nature humaine est versatile...et plus important…combien il est difficile de distinguer un Lycanthrope commun en comparaison à celui que nous cherchons…**

**Les yeux**_…dit-il en appréciant sa première gorgée…_

**Quoi ?!!!** _dirent-ils de concert…les yeux des dix élèves observant leur professeur d'un air inquiet mais tout aussi curieux…_

**n'avez-vous pas remarquer mes yeux**_**….**dit-il …un air calculateur se peignant sur ses traits…_

**vos yeux sont teintés d'une lueur argenté en périphérie de leur iris**_**…**dit-elle en souriant…_

**très finement observer…**_ajouta Darlan_ **mais cela ne signifie rien….pure coïncidence génétique…vois tu mon père aussi avait une couleur inhabituelle dans ses yeux et cela ne faisait pas de lui un Loup garou…ou un vlkosalk (2)….ou quoi que soit d'autre…non… ?...**

**en effet …et s'est la raison pour laquelle il m'est…pour ainsi dire ….enfin…disons seulement que la tâche ne fût pas dépourvue d'un certain non sens …parfois je perdais même tout espoir de trouver un jour se genre de détails significatifs…mais j'ai inventer un test…et je suis devenu docteur…pour…**

**vous rapprocher des patients potentiels…**_dit-elle sans aucun doutes_

**certes…littéralement par sens pratique…n'avais-je pas raison…**

**votre patience vas enfin payer d'après de que je comprend…** _ajouta Darlan_

**oui …et non…disons que j'ai deux patients et que je vais faire des tests …**

**vous pensez avoir des résultats positifs… ?**

**franchement …je le souhaite**_**….** dit-il en un soupir de lassitude…_

**je voudrais savoir exactement…enfin je veux dire vous nous faites se cours sur les Lycanthropes depuis quand…deux ans** _dit-elle à l'adresse de son ami….qui acquiesça…_**mais vous ?...vous …enfin vous les chercher depuis longtemps… ?**

**je cherche depuis que j'ai appris la signification de vlkosalk …Depuis que j'ai appris que les Vercolac n'étaient qu'affabulation …**

**êtes vous sur de leurs non existence…**

**oui évidement on pourrait le penser réel…mais voilà tout…comme dans toutes les légendes il y a une part de vrai…somme toute infime et parfois quasi inexistante…où le vampire n'étant qu'une extension d'une croyance commune…distinguant deux sorte de loup…l'un assoifé de sang et de pouvoir… le vlkosalk…l'autre voulant inexorablement quitter le monde des vivants…de là est partit une légende saugrenue mettant en évidence ma théorie ...ce dernier le Vercolac…possèderai le dont de prendre vie éternelle ….errant dans le monde des vivants sans intégration fondamentale au cœur de la société**

**combien ?**

**quarante ans…sont passées à une vitesse affligeante…**

**navré…**

**il ne faut pas…maintenant ….je suis prêt du but…je ne vais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort…il ne compte plus autant désormais…ma quête touchera peut être à sa fin…**

**oui le but ultime de votre vie…**_ ajouta Darlan_

----------

_(1) Mangeurs de lune…ou Vampires en Roumain_

_(2) Lycanthrope en Roumain_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 8 : Dévotion…Illuminisme**__…_

_**Iliyanisan Cadarov **_

_Astre lunaire, ô hallucination divine, peux tu accrocher ce ciel étoilé, ensemencer la paix en mon être, comme le ferai une mère pour son enfant ;apaisant mon corps qui n'est que souffrance. _

_Ô cuisante douleur, douceâtre récompense, m'emportant dans les limbes de l'ineffable. J'ai tant à apprendre de toi, de la sagesse que tu m'enseignes…_

_De la recherche de vérité qui s'émane de ton action, révélatrice de ma faiblesse ;me rappelant à mon sort ; me ramenant à un temps, un temps d'autrefois._

_Plusieurs foi par le passé, je me suis pris à croire, à la vie, en l'avenir que j'aurais pu avoir, que j'aurais pu posséder, que j'aurai pu aimer, un passé. Un passé que j'ai chercher et que j'ai aperçu au travers d'autrui. _

_Ce passé...construction familiale permettant à l'être humain de se forger...Une histoire à raconter…un être à aimer..._

_Rien ne pus évidement se réaliser…et se passé que j'aurai tant chérie n'est qu'affabulation …c'est pour cela que je me suis pris…uniquement par le passé… à croire à la vie…_

_Et cette idée fut si rude…cette froide déception…d'inégalité entre moi et le reste du monde…tant et si bien qu'un jour je décida d'y mettre un terme…refoulant cette douce utopie…acceptant mon sort…_

_Damné…serviteur du diable voilà se que je suis…tel est le rôle que joue le lycanthrope en ce monde…tantôt haïr pour son pouvoir …sa force sur autrui…tantôt vénérer pour sa représentation physique du renouveau…du cycle…_

_le Loup-garou légendaire… avalant la lune et le soleil…acteur non seulement de l'apocalypse, mais aussi élément essentiel d'un renouveau …du cycle de la vie…_

_Fadaises que cela…quelques historiettes infantiles pour réaliser l'incongruité de la chose…_

_le Loup-garou reste et sera toujours un prédateur sans foi ni loi…et lorsque… et seulement le moment venu ….celui de ses besoins propres…uniquement à ce moment fatidique… il fera face à ses besoins primitifs pour créer se renouveau fait de mort et désespoir…_

_Mort pour les uns et désespoir pour l'humain habiter par le Loup-garou…._

_Mais encore là ceci n'est pas une situation bien simple…_

_Le Loup-garou coexistant avec un humain consentant…mais au contraire le monstre écrasant l'être humain avide de paix et d'innocence…_

_Et lorsque l'infirmière vint ce matin …se ne fût pas pour m'informer ma fin imminente…_

_Seulement pour me faire des tests avait-elle informé… aimablement en entrant…_

_J'eu cru qu'elle me délivrasse de mes carcans de plâtres…ces derniers qui m'empêchaient de mettre hors d'atteinte le monstre qui …tapis au fond de moi attendait son heure…_

_Me libérant par là même de la douleur lancinante de mes os de Lycanthropes… se ressoudant inexorablement…_

_Mais tels ne fût pas le cas …oh désespoir…et lorsque mes yeux croisèrent les siens …nul rejet…nulle réactions violente…ne l'assaillirent …elle…pris avec une délicatesse infinie…plusieurs échantillons de mon sang…me murmurant que tout serai rapide et qu'il n'y avait aucun risque de contamination pour elle et pour moi …bien sur…mais que m'importe mon sort…_

_**------------------------**_

_**Liliannfreke Vodclav **_

_Et quel ne fût pas ma surprise de revoir mon exquise 'Future' victime …onctueuse chair humaine…entrant dans ma chambre…à l'heure du repas…Hum quelle coïncidence fortuite…que je ne pus mettre à profit…et mon cœur en fut intimement blessé…mais je parviendrai à mes fins…tôt ou tard…ne suis-je pas un prédateur …patient…tapis …guettant sa proie…_

_Tous ce passa dans la confusion la plus totale pour mes sens…en effet elle m'administra un puissant calmant par intraveineuse…et une foi que le produit m'eu assommer ...une pression au niveau de mon bras m'informa de l'acte auquel je me prêtais contre mon gré …il ne fait aucun doute que sans sa drogue…mes sens alangui auraient tôt fait de la contre carré…_

_Puis une foi sa tâche accompli …elle me laissa errer dans cette torture artificielle…_

_Mais je ne désespère pas…je guette….ma respiration …erratique…et cette douleur en moi…non pas celle de mon corps… j'y suis habitué…mais cette douleur psychologique celle d'un combat perdu d'avance …_

_Elle sera à moi…et de concert… moi et le loup en moi …nous assouvirons nos besoins primitifs…_

_---- A suivre..._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 9 : Fairness…………..**_

_**Liliannfreke Vodclav **_

_le souffle glacial du vent sur mon torse nu. Seul dans la nuit sur cette route, la musique à fond, je m'évade. Ma dernière victime ; un Lycanthrope de seconde zone, m'empli encore les sens de sa chair musquée, que j'eu vite sacrifié pour mon plus grand plaisir. Et avide de chair humaine, je bats la campagne, par une belle nuit de pleine lune._

_Et je sais que je ne suis pas un exemple aux yeux de tous mes congénères, en effet, mes victimes peuvent être lycanthropes ou humaines leur sort m'indiffère, il restent des proies alléchantes. Et le paysage qui défile devant moi n'est que pur ravissement, apaisant mon cœur de milles et une tentation. Et quand par le truchement d'une fenêtre, j'aperçois une jeune enfant. Hum….peut être pourrai-je faire un détour…mais une destination m'attend…_

_Je cherche un Lycanthrope bien spécial…un de ceux qui étudie la vérité telle que je l'entend…un parmi tant d'autres engagés dans la quête du Vercolac._

_Que m'apprendra cet homme…peut être un indice pour ma quête …car au bout du chemin m'attend l'illumination…la vérité…je la veux…mon pied sur la pédale …j'accélère…._

_Je croise une voiture…puis…plus rien…le noir…je ne vois pas au dernier moment._

_Il semble qu'un homme se jette sous mes roues, je freine, ma voiture se retourne sur elle-même. Je sens l'odeur du caoutchouc brûlé emplir mes poumons. Je ne peux me libérer, -ma ceinture fixant mon corps, enserrant ma chair de part en part. Des débris de pare brise n'épargnent pas mes bras et mes jambes…et déjà une énorme entaille me déchirent me mettant à nue ; mes chairs à vifs._

_A mon réveil seul un doux chuintement accueille mes sens, une brume envahie rapidement mon esprit et je réalise tout à coup la beauté de ce rayon de lune que traverse les milliers de fragments de verres éparpiller sur toute la surface de mon corps._

_Une odeur répugnante se dégage de moi…je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps mon corps repose ainsi…mais je vois…du sang…j'ai un haut le cœur…la vue de mon sang me brouille les sens…Je suis sur le point de perdre connaissance…dans cette mare sang…mon propre fluide vital. Je sens ma cause perdue…mais j'imagine peut être ; mais un homme…un ange…semble t-il…de grande taille…oui un visage d'ange…il s'approche de moi…il souffre de l'accident. Je reconnaît en lui…une similitude avec là cause de mon accident…un Lycanthrope.Faites que se regard soit celui d'un lycanthrope…mon éphèbe…_

_Il m'arrache avec force et délicatesse de mon carcan….ne tenant plus sur nos jambes… nos forces nous quittent et nous tombons dans l'inconscience….au milieu de la route…non loin du lieu du drame…_

_---------_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 10 : Please Believe me…..**_

**Avec une soudaineté impressionnante mon corps s'éveille au bonheur factice**

**Et chaque nuit, je rêve de se jour fatidique ou je serai enfin emporter au loin, **

**les cendres de ce qui fût mon moi mortel se répandant **

**sur le sort des innocents restés en arrière sur cette terre. **

**Ô douce mélopée, emporte ton compagnon dans les abysses de l'oubli.**

**--------------**

_le docteur sembla l'éviter tout le jour durant, prenant soin de passer rapidement, faisant fi de la demande, qui pourtant se lisait clairement dans les yeux de sa fille._

_Une question…Cette question qui là taraudait jadis mais à présent plus puissante que tout. Désormais elle l'à hantait, plus présente depuis l'arrivée de ces deux nouveaux patients, menaçant de part leur présence dangereuse pour eux et pour la réputation de l'hôpital. En effet les lycanthropes n'étant généralement pas le genre de clientèle acceptées dans les établissements hospitaliers. Quels qu'ils soit…Tout ceci l'inquiétait car ils risquaient la fermeture de l'établissement. Plus alarmant encore, elle ne pouvait mettre une raison sur tout ceci. Elle, ne faisant pas partit du secret qui entourait les recherches de son père de substitution. Pourquoi tant d'opacité ? Quel était le but du lycanthrope ?_

_Elle l'ignorait mais _ _Loina_ _le soutenait dans se projet._

_Espérant chaque jour qu'il atteigne son but et qu'il puisse enfin trouver la paix d'âme qu'il méritait. Et ce n'est que vers vingt deux heures qu'elle pu enfin l'interpeller, alors qu'il entrait dans son bureau et lui… résigner…il attendit la question, qui semblait inévitable._

**père !** …_dit-elle …en l'agressant quelque peu…à bout de patience…_

**oui**_**…** fit-il en se retournant lentement vers elle…sa main encore posée dur la poignée…_

**je voulais vous voir…**

**entrez donc _…_**_joignant le geste à la parole…et s'installant confortablement derrière son bureau… _

**une question de dernière minute pour votre thèse ?** _dit-il …dans une tentative de détourner la conversation…_

**non …en fait …** _je reconnais bien là votre inquiétude mais_

**j'ai une question qui me mine depuis longtemps déjà…et je ne puis attendre** _dit-elle tout en l'empêchant de l'interrompre…_

**je m'y attendais plus tôt venant de votre part….mais soit **_**…** d'un geste de la main il l'encouragea à reprendre le fil de ces pensées…_

**eh bien **_**…** je me suis retenue tant bien que mal…mais cela ne peu plus durer ainsi…_**Pourquoi ?**

**Hum….Formulez je vous pris…je ne puis deviner**_**…** je ne puis tout révéler…_ **je veux vous entendre le dire…**

**pourquoi cherchez vous le Vercolac ?...et le vlkosak ? …quel but ultime voulez vous atteindre… ? …**

**les tests parlent d'eux même…mais la route est voilée…et je sais pertinemment ce qui m'attend au bout du chemin…convoitise et danger**_**…** et tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre _

**un trésor quelconque ne peu pas nourrir tant de ferveur de votre part**_**…** il n'est pas attacher aux biens matériels…mais alors…_

**mieux encore… que ni la gloire…ni les richesses ne pourront égaler…un bien qui est un tout pour moi…mais qui n'est rien pour le commun…inestimable**_**…** et je cherchais auparavant une destination…un but…mais aujourd'hui alors que je suis si proche…j'hésite…vais-je trouver mon bonheur au bout de ce chemin…où seulement le désespoir innommable…la certitude …la confirmation de mon triste sort…._

**j'ai fais transférer les deux lycanthropes dans une chambre sécurisée de l'aile sud du bâtiment**_**…** c'est donc cela…vous avez peur que d'autres puissent venir cueillir le fruit de vos recherches…soit…je vous serai fidèle…_

**à l'écart des autres patients…parfait… sont-ils au courant... ?** _merci pour ta compréhension…_

**non …une dose de somnifère leurs a été administré…**

**bien…je vérifierai tout cela dès l'aube…**

-----


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre **__**11 : One Skylight in my Heart…..**_

Dans une chambre isolée…deux âmes en peines reposaient dans des draps blancs estampillés

' Hôpital Ohlyer' ….Tard dans la nuit deux infirmiers étaient venus doubler les doses de somnifères pour permettre un transfert des plus saugrenu et surtout des plus illégal. De la partie publique de l'établissement vers le quartier sécuriser, réserver généralement pour les célébrités et les cas difficiles de pathologies mentales. C'est ainsi que les lycanthropes se retrouvèrent tous deux dans la même chambre. Côte à côte, l'un sangler sur son lit et l'autre en ligne de survie, c'est-à-dire relier à une perfusion de drogue pour atténuer la venue de nouveaux spasmes. En effet Iliyanisan était régulièrement pris par de violentes crises, la dernière en date l'emmena inexorablement à la crise cardiaque mais son corps fût plus robuste et ce vulgaire assaut physique eu tôt fait de rétablir les signes vitaux de ce dernier. C'est ainsi qu'une perfusion de somnifères puissant permirent de prévenir toute éventuelle rechute…

Ce qui arriva malgré tout…

Ainsi donc, le corps d'Iliyan s'agitait depuis plus d'un quart d'heure, faisant craquer dangereusement un lit peu habituer aux assauts d'une telle force musculaire.

Le support de la perfusion s'étant peu à peu détacher, s'effondra brusquement dans la chambre, réveillant par la même occasion le deuxième patient qui observa ce dernier.

Iliyan sombrant peu à peu dans une hallucination puissante, l'entraînant lui et sa raison dans un abysse de douleur.

---------------------------

_(Iliyanisan rêve )_

_en moi tout n'est que souffrance…mon corps appelant sa dose…de paix …d'hallucinogène…père me parle …je le vois…je me vois sur le seuil de cette maison qui fût la mienne peut de temps avant leur mort…_

' _**Tu ne te rend pas compte du danger qu'il représente ?'**_

_Se sont les paroles de père que j'ai entendu seulement deux jour avant…_

_Deux jours avant qu'il ne prenne sa décision pour moi et ma mère…._

' _**C'est mon fils !!! Tu ne peux pas me l'enlever !!!!'**__ Répond t-elle_

'_**Et c'est le mien aussi !!! '**_

'_**Non !! Tu ne peux pas choisir son destin !!!' **__Hurle t-elle…on entend un fracas…elle vient de lui jeter un vase contre le mur l'attenant…frôlant son épaule…il ne bouge pas …il sait qu'elle ne peut pas le blesser…mais il l'a laisse faire…'qu'elle se défoule' …pense t-il_

'_**Je ferai se qu'il sera nécessaire…je ne veux pas qu'il vive ce que j'ai vécu…'**_

'_**Tu préfères qu'il ne vive pas ?!…qui es tu pour décider de telles choses…n'en as-tu pas assez de se destin qui te répugnes…tu veux aussi répandre le sang de ton fils…'**__(dit-elle en sanglotant…elle glisse le long du mur…et la tête entre ses jambes, elle déverse toutes les larmes de son corps…_

' _**Ne m'approche pas !!!! **__Hurle t-elle en entendant ses pas dans le verre brisé…._

_Je recule …mes yeux me pique…ma vision se brouille…que peux faire un enfant de dix ans devant une telle scène ? Il ne comprend pas, évidement…et après… tout devient flou…je suis dans mon lit…quelqu'un m'y a mener…je ne parle pas les deux jours qui suivent…comme dans l'expectative…dans l'attente…comme une bête qui sent le jour de l'abattoir arriver…et pourtant…mon petit corps ne comprend pas tous ces sentiments contradictoires…seul le moi adulte peux comprendre à présent…_

_Mais j'ai longtemps tourner le dos à cette vision…je ne pouvais me résigner…à faire face à la vérité…celle qui me rend si honteux de moi-même…le fait que je n'en veux pas à ce père…qui jadis voulu me sauver …me libérer de cette errance…me privant de l'amour de cette mère qui ne me condamnait pas…Comme je regrette que le loup lui ôta la vie…comme je déplore que se soit mes mains qui lui arrachèrent se cri d'agoni…le même cri que j'entend à présent…_

_C'est à se moment que le rêve dégénère…_

_Je ne contrôle plus mes sens…je me débats dans mon lit…j'entend encore et encore se cri…_

_Je sens qu'en dehors la brume de mon rêve…que quelqu'un me force à revenir…_

_Mais mon rêve me rappelle …et au nomment…où je me libère…je le vois…_

_Son poignard…au dessus de moi …non je ne rêve pas !..._

_**'Père … ?'**_

_Il m'agrippe et fond sur moi…je hurle…_

_Et tout à coup plus rien…je me sens revenir à la réalité…quelqu'un murmure à mon oreille quelques paroles rassurantes…_

_---------_

En voyant la détresse de son nouveau camarde de chambrée…Liliann se libère rapidement de ses sangles…et se dirige cahin-caha …vers le lit où …un lycanthrope….se débat…dans des spasmes de post-transformation…il l'attrape pas les épaules …le maintient pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse davantage…comme il peut le constater à la couleur sanglante que prennent ses bandages…

**tous iras bien…laisse les bienfaits de cette chair t'envahir**_**…** lui murmure Liliannfreke Vodclav à l'oreille d'Iliyan …_**se ne sont que des souvenirs d'humains…laisses les te libérer…**

_mon corps revenant à la réalité…je découvre enfin que tout ceci ne fut qu'un rêve de plus…mais…quelques paroles viennent à moi…gardant mes yeux fermer… je savoure peut être se qu'il reste de mon rêve…_

**ouvre tes yeux …bel endormi…je ne mange jamais un camarade en détresse…bien que ta chair semble exquise**_**…** dit-il en observant les épaules de cette possible victime lycanthrope…_

_je sens deux mains m'enserrant …et me ramenant à la vie…mes yeux s'ouvrant lentement…que je referme aussitôt… aveugler par la lumière artificielle de se qui semblerai être une chambre…._

**tes sens sont aiguisés….pour être si sensible à cette lumière …quelque peu pâle si tu veux mon avis….**

_je ne répond pas…il me lâche doucement et je me rallonge paisiblement sur mes draps…_

----

_**Liliannfreke**_

_un sourire carnassier se dessine peu à peu sur mes traits…le besoin de chair se rappelant à moi…je l'observe …son corps…cette peau …se sang qui palpite en lui …pourrait-il apaiser ma faim ?...mais un doute m'assaille…pourquoi suis-je si aimable…de manière générale je n'aide jamais personne…sans attache… ni ami…pourtant je me sens redevable…son visage est si paisible…encore un lycanthrope pris au berceau…sans regrets ni meurtres sur la conscience………Mais soudain mon sourire s'efface comme neige au soleil…je le vois repartir dans une nouvelle crise….les appareils autours de lui recommencent leur litanie…je n'ai pas le temps de l'attraper que déjà deux infirmières l'emportent rapidement…_

_**Iliyanisan **_

_je sens cette présence qui m'apaise…quelqu'un me ramène…mais je résiste prétendant qu'il n'y a rien à réanimer qu'un être pétri de désespoir…puis plus rien…le noir….je m'évapore…_

_------_

Iliyan fût emmener d'urgence au cabinet du docteur….et passa trois heures dans un appareil de désintoxication intensive…..

**il a fait un rejet ….**

**il n'as pas supporter le somnifère docteur** _affirma t-elle en détaillant les analyses toxicologies…_

**il est dépendant à une autre variante d'hallucinogène…il y a eu de violent spasmes de rejets…**

**de la belladone a été retrouvée dans son sang…**

**retournez le dans le quartier sécuriser avant que nos premiers patient n'arrivent…**

---------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 12 : The Gloomy Rules……..**_

_**Que la Lune tombe dans la mer…Qu'elle se protège de l'immortel…**_

_**Le désespoir qui nourrit l'âme des hommes devient trop dense…**_

_**Menaçant d'enfouir cet éclat… qui au cœur de la nuit éclaire les égarés… **_

**_---------_**

**deux types d'interprétations du loup peuvent être faites **_**….** fit le docteur dont les yeux s'agrémentèrent d'une_ _lueur meurtrière…signe que le sujet passionnait l'homme au plus haut point…à en perdre la raison…_

**Geke et Freke…** _fit darlan_

**oui en effet…****l'un avide et l'autre…**

**redoutable…** _ajouta Gyhnae_

**les chiens d'Odin…l'interprétation quelque peu fade comparé à son homologue légendaire…**

**mais qu'en est-il en réalité ?...je veux dire nous ne sommes jamais parvenue à définir l'exactitude du récit qui fut…**_ demanda la jeune femme_

_l'interrompant à son tour-_ **eh bien il fut un temps où je croyais en la sincérité de ce que l'homme nomme les valeurs morales…mais lorsqu'il s'agit de la science...**

**je ne vous suis plus du tout là…vous digressez….n'est-ce pas ?** _affirma t-elle l'incompréhension se lisant clairement sur son visage_

**non pas tout à fait…en fait …j'étais en train…**

**de nous avouer votre masque de droiture quand il s'agit de protéger vos recherches…** _fit darlan _

**j'en veux pour preuves….les quelques cadavres déjà présents dans mon modeste placard**_**…**affirma le docteur sur un ton plaisantin….avec se visage jovial qui noyait aisément le vrai du faux…oui il était prêt à tuer…et oui il avait déjà ôter la vie ….plus d'un opportuniste ….journalises…médecins…psychologues….et même le commun des lycanthropes seulement quelques vlkosak_

** nous devrions partir …il se fait tard_… _**_et vous n'avez plus toute votre raison…_

_-------_

_Tu refais surface…ton corps est retenu par des sangles… menaçantes de te coupé la respiration à chaque instant…tu viens de sursauter…_

_Tu viens de réaliser avec effroi que ton plan ne marche pas comme prévu…_

_Tu te sent vide…tu fais le point avec toi-même…_

_Entrer dans cet hôpital voilà qui à l'air d'être fait au vu de la chambre caractéristique qui t'entoure…mais tu voulais le faire dans la discrétion…que s'est-il passer…_

_Tu hésites…puis tu remarques enfin les bandages…mais surtout le bandage qui orne ton bras…Tes mains tremblent …tu hésites une foi de plus …puis tu le retire promptement…_

_Avec un acharnement qui te démarque…une trace caractéristique de ton caractère acharner et dominateur…avide de puissance... tu cherche à déterminer quelles sont les cartes en ta possession…Mais quelque chose te frappe…sur ton bras…c'est une morsure de lycanthrope…pas de doute…_

_Mais comment ?…tu ne l'avais pas remarquer…ta dernière victime était donc un vlkosak …_

_Il t'a contaminé…Tu es chaud…ta température commence à alerter de futiles appareils accrochés à ton corps…Tu es sur le point d'exploser…se venin en toi tu le connaît …_

_C'est la haine…eh bien qu'il en soit ainsi …cette force t'aideras à accomplir ta volonté…tu veux la puissance…mais pas n'importe laquelle…il t'as guidé vers sa piste…il veut mourir…_

_Tu deviendras sa mort…Tu te nommes Dhgeke et lui se nomme Vercolac …_

_Et tu le sais maintenant avec certitude qu'il est près de toi…tu mettras fin à se jours…_

_Comme le souffle glacé du grand nord…ralentissant la Hardiesse des hommes de paix…_

_Tu rétabliras ton équilibre mental…Ton mantra …'rien en ce monde n'est plus précieux que la connaissance…et le bien d'autrui est aussi le mien….'_

_Ta voix est rauque …stridente parfois quand le fièvre se fais plus forte…lorsque ton angoisse atteint son paroxysme…tes propos se déforment…tu ne parviens plus réellement à définir la réalité de l'hallucination…et se bras qui te lance n'améliore pas ton état d'esprit…_

_Le pire n'est pas la douloureuse réalité…à savoir ta perte de raison inévitable…le fait est là …_

_Le pire c'est que tu en connais parfaitement la raison…_

_L'origine remontant à deux mois en arrière où tu découvris enfin sa piste…_

_Trente ans de ta vie passer à le chercher…et maintenant que tu n'espérais plus …le voilà…_

_Il est à ta portée…le Vercolac…lui et sa puissance…_

_------_

**les analyses que vous aviez requises pour Mr Dhgeke, confirment votre thèsz docteur**

**oui en effet …d'après ma dernière entrevue avec ce dernier je peux affirmer qu'il souffre de graves hallucinations psychotiques entraînant un dédoublement de personnalité…j'en veux pour preuve le patient ne semble pas faire abstraction de la réalité…mais la modèle à sa façon…de plus Mr Dhgeke se croît atteint de lycanthropie…se qui aggrave son état suicidaire de départ…**

**quel était l'origine de sa venue dans notre service psychiatrie ?...**

**une vulgaire mais non moins dangereuse altercation avec un lycanthrope…laissant échapper au passage sa recherche active du….**

**Vercolac …** ._répondant à la question silencieuse du docteur 'comment ?'_–** il a hurler son nom tout le jour… père**_**…** Oui le nom de se fameux Vercolac…que vous cherchez père…_

**il semblerait nos tests se confirment…**

**que faisons nous pour Mr Dhgeke **_ Que veut-il du Vercolac ?..._

**augmenter les doses de sédatifs…..**

**mais pourquoi les avez-vous mis ensemble alors que les résultats nous confirmes la validité de vos suppositions**_**…** dit-elle espérant vainement une réponse claire de sa part…'autant rêver que la lune tombe dans la mer ' pensa t-elle… _

**tu espérais réellement une réponse claire de ma part…n'es-ce pas ?** _affirma t-il avec un haussement de sourcil significatif…_

_changement de tactique…_**vous espérez peut être une réaction positive venant du sujet…un moyen d'atteindre se que vous semblez chercher ?…** _un but… une espérance que j'ignore…pour le moment_**…….mais vous ne me mettrez évidement pas dans la confidence**_**…** dit-elle en fermant la porte derrière elle _

_-------------------------------_


End file.
